Indifference is Half of Death
by xxkirahoshi
Summary: Desire is Half of Life Sequel -BleachNaruto Crossover- A few years has passed since Naruto came to Seireitei. As he continues life in death he finds new missions to be confusing and some Shinigami are taking a more active role in his life. Yaoi R


Indifference is Half of Death

Indifference is Half of Death

_**Summary: Desire is Half of Life Sequel -BleachNaruto Crossover- A few years has passed since Naruto came to Seireitei. As he continues life in death he finds new missions to be confusing and some Shinigami are taking a more active role in his life. Yaoi R&R **_

"Talk"

'_Thought__'_

"_**Quotes"**_

_Author Note:_

_I love to open with these. It makes me feel like I'm actually talking with you guys so if you're a new reader I always have A/N's at the start of every chapter. Also if you're new get the hell away from this fiction, and read the first one. Remember everyone this is a continuation of __Desire is Half of Life__. Seriously though, when I first started this fiction I had no idea that it would be so much love. I thought I would get flames telling me it was stupid and that crossover pairings were bad but instead you, my dear readers, surprised me and gave me nothing but positive feed back. Interestingly enough, most of you gave me reviews that were more then one sentence and because of that a lot of you may have heard from me. You guys that reviewed were amazing and I thank you for your dedication as readers. Saiou-chan I, despite that fact that we are both female (I still think you should have my babies!), I still love you very much because you are absolutely Awesome with a capital A. Also I agree with you, Byakuya needs to be top; added to the fact that I can only see Ichi-chan topping Ishida and….well….Toushiro. (I just watched Diamond Dust Rebellion and now I ship IchiHitsu harder then before.) Anyway, you've all been waiting for this fiction so I won't hold you up. I'm done asking about reviews but I am going to set up a forum topic in my personal forum for everyone to go and ask questions or just chat with me. So now, on with the newest BleachNaru crossover story, __Indifference is Half of Death._

_Oh and Saiou-chan, I was joking. You don't have to have my children. Anyone want to take me up on the offer? I promise not to give you STD's._

--+--+--

**Chapter One:**** Spiked**

"_**The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once."**_

(Third PoV)

The wind blew lightly over trees that gave fruit to small pink flowers otherwise known as cherry blossoms. The weak force of the wind caused a very few blossoms to drop from the trees and ride along the current in a dancing manner. The small pink petals twisted and looped in the air like snow on a winter's day. As the petals twisted about, the front gate to the Namikaze Estate opened and out came six Shinigami dressed in black hakama. With light laughter they walked out, the last one with long ebony haired tied back in a white ribbon closed the gate before the group proceeded along the long path way leading to the maze that guided them to the different divisions. The group consisted of Namikaze Naruto; third seat of Sixth Division, Namikaze Itachi; fifth seat of the Sixth Division, Kurosaki Ichigo; vice-captain of the Sixth Division, Inuzuka Kiba; one of many nineteenth seated members of the Eleventh Division, Gaara; with no present seat in the Ninth Division, and Uzuki Sai; one of two sixth seated members of the Tenth Division.

"Alright so tonight we're going to celebrate Sai's promotion to Sixth Seat." Naruto said with a wild grin. "The reason why we must celebrate no matter what is because, well, we all know Toushiro doesn't like Sai, and Sai's moved up to Sixth in the last five years. Thus that means that Sai's worked his ass off for his position."

"What is it with you senior officer members?" Kiba asked as he scratched the back of his head. "You guys always wanna go party."

"You're just upset because you're still a junior officer." Gaara spoke from the far right causing Kiba to growl.

"That's a lot coming from someone who's not even seated." Kiba hissed glaring over at Gaara.

"I don't mind. Having a seated number sounds annoying." Gaara noted with a glance up at one of the trees.

"It's not that bad." Naruto said with a shrug. "You get a squad to command when an emergency breaks out and you take orders only from those above you."

"The higher the number the less number of people you have to boss you around." Itachi added as they all turned a corner.

"Not if you're in Eleventh Division, you're your own boss!" Kiba grinned making a tight fist.

"And if you don't have power you have no friends and you get trampled." Naruto smirked.

"Like you'd know anything." Kiba mumbled as he let his hand fall.

"At least tonight won't be something routine, right?" Sai questioned with a light smile.

"That's right, tonight we're gonna have some fun!" Ichigo shouted in joy.

"That was my ear you just screamed in you ass!" Naruto shouted back in anger because now his eardrum throbbed in pain.

"Don't get so bent out of shape." Ichigo chuckled messing up Naruto's hair.

"Stop touching me!" Naruto hissed before he moved to Itachi's side. "Do not mess with me." Naruto warned pointing at the orange-haired Shinigami.

"Like anything you say is gonna stop me." Ichigo rolled his eyes as the group approached a turn. "See you guys later tonight." Ichigo said to Gaara, Sai, and Kiba turned to head in their own direction.

"Later." Kiba smirked as Gaara bid his own good-bye. Sai on the other hand stood still for a moment. His dark eyes stared at the Senzaikyuu until Naruto called to him.

"Ah," Sai sounded looking at the blonde. "I'll let Hitsugaya-Taicho know about tonight."

"Right," Naruto nodded before Sai left to catch up to Gaara and Kiba before they would all have to head their own ways. "All's that's left is…" Naruto paused and looked at Itachi.

Itachi looked back at Naruto knowing full well who the blonde was referring to. After a few seconds Itachi looked away without saying a word. So Naruto moved so he would be in Itachi's field of vision again, and yet again Itachi looked away. The actions were repeated until Ichigo's expression changed to a somewhat exhausted look and he stopped Naruto's movements. "I'll get Sasuke." The vice-captain said as he held onto Naruto's shoulders. "For now, we have work to do. Come on." He said before pushing Naruto ahead and beckoning Itachi to follow him.

"Good morning Megumi-san!" Naruto chimed opening the door to the Sixth Division.

"Good morning, sirs. Your timing is perfect today, Kuchiki-Taicho wanted to see you three." Megumi spoke pointing at the boys before pointing to the captain's quarters. "It seemed to be something important so I would hurry on in there."

"Okay." Itachi said as the three made their way over to the office. Ichigo was forced to the front so he would be the first one in. The last time Naruto and the vice-captain had been called to the office Byakuya had actually been mad at them for making the training hall an utter disaster area.

"You wanted to see us?" Ichigo said after he had told Naruto he would hit him five times harder if he got hit.

Byakuya motioned for the three to come in before he straightened a pile of papers that he had been reading. Once Naruto had shut the door the three face their captain each showing a different level of respect in the way they stood; Ichigo's being the least respectful and Itachi's being the most. "You three have been assigned to watch over Earth for three days."

"What?" Naruto questioned while Ichigo stared with a very fait fear behind his eyes.

"The Shinigami that had been in charge of watching over Tokyo has vanished. The Soutaichou thinks that it may be aggressive action by the Hollow; therefore, you three, Hitsugaya-Taicho, one of his subordinates, and one of Namikaze-Taicho's subordinates will be going to Earth to analyze the situation and if possible locate the missing Shinigami. Kuchiki Rukia is already waiting for you."

"Can I decline?" Ichigo asked looking toward the floor with dejected eyes.

"Ichigo?" Naruto questioned as he glanced at his friend.

"Soutaichou specifically stated for you to go, I chose that Naruto and Itachi go. You cannot decline this mission." Byakuya said with a very subtle hint of empathy in his voice.

"Why me?" Ichigo asked no one in particular with a voice that anyone would know was a tone that desperately wanted to do anything but what he was being told. "Come on Byakuya! I'll do anything just don't send me to Earth!" Ichigo shouted slamming his hand on Byakuya's desk throwing both Naruto and Itachi completely off.

"Ichigo!" Naruto shouted but Byakuya raised a hand before he carefully surveyed Ichigo.

"I can't do anything to change what orders have been handed to me. You should understand your position as Fukutaicho by now and be willing to attend to the duties that title ties you to." Byakuya told the red-head in a calm voice. "You have to go back to Earth sometime."

"I don't have complaints about Earth. I just don't want to go back so close to home while a lot of people I knew are still alive." Ichigo said his face contorted in a kind of pitiful panic.

"Like I said, I can't change orders. You three are dismissed for the day. You'll be leaving tomorrow at day brake so ready yourselves." Byakuya said. Naruto and Itachi went to bow when Ichigo stormed out of the room in a bout of rage and distress. "Naruto, calm him down."

"Yes sir!" the blonde said loudly before he followed after Ichigo with quick steps. Itachi bowed quickly to Byakuya excusing himself before he went to run after the two that had just left.

"He wouldn't believe me if I told him I tried to get him out of it." Byakuya sighed looking at the papers before he glanced to discarded "Change of Mission Status" request forms that all had a red stamp of disapproval on each that laid under his feet.

--

"Ichigo calm down! Wait up!" Naruto shouted as he sprinted to try and catch up with the vice-captain. "Ichigo I said wait!"

"Wait for what!?" Ichigo shouted back before he stopped on a dime with his back facing Naruto and Itachi who jogged up seconds later. "If you could go back to your world, where important people to you where still alive, would you do it?"

"Ichigo…" Naruto muttered feeling the anguish in Ichigo's voice.

"I never said I wouldn't go back I just didn't want to so soon." Ichigo's voice shook as his fists tightened. "I didn't want to go back so soon." He repeated with a tone of complete loss.

"I would go." Naruto said with confidence. "If I was told to go to my world I would go."

"Why?" Ichigo asked looking back without turning around.

"Because, if there's something going wrong while people important to me are still alive I want to help them." Naruto said with confidence. "I wouldn't leave them hanging."

Ichigo stared at Naruto for a while before he looked away again. His eyes examined the ground trying to figure out if he felt the same way that Naruto did about helping his friends and he slowly came to the conclusion that he did. He nodded once before looking at the Namikaze. "I think that tonight is going to be one hell of a night."

"That's the Ichigo I know!" Naruto whopped punching the air with a wild grin. "Well, let's get going."

"Where?" Itachi questioned relieved that the situation had been resolved without too much incident.

"Third Division." Naruto grinned. "I gotta tell dad about the mission and we need to talk to Sasuke so we can knock both bird brains at one time."

"Cockatoo." Ichigo snickered putting his hand over his mouth.

"He really should get a hair cut." Naruto smirked as the three, one unwillingly, started to head toward the Third Division.

--

"The Sixth Division leaders seek an audience with your Taicho!" Naruto laughed with a slightly serious tone.

"Naru-chan!" Akari and Hikari shouted before they both hugged the young Namikaze. "Tachi-kun, and Ichi-chan too!" they squealed before separating and hugging each then trading. "Taicho is talking to Sasuke-chan right now, he supposed to go on a mission tomorrow."

"Funny, we're going on one too." Naruto hummed before Itachi started to mention that he would rather not go on the mission anymore. "You're going on this mission and you'll like it damnit!"

"Try and make me." Itachi glared in a kind of playful way.

"Well, I can't make you like it but I'll sure as hell make you go." Naruto hissed as he glared back at Itachi in the same way.

"You two better quit it, Sasuke'll get all self-loathing again." Ichigo warned as the door to the captain's office opened and Sasuke came walking out with Minato right behind him.

"Ah! Hiya Sasuke." Naruto grinned to Sasuke putting up a hand in a kind of wave.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned looking at the blonde with quizzical eyes. After a moment his vision moved along to Ichigo and ended on Itachi. The look was a mere second before his gaze quickly went back to Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"I got off duty early today. Kuchiki-Taicho's got me and these two going on a mission to Earth tomorrow." Naruto explained pointing back at Itachi and Ichigo with his thumb.

Sasuke's face dropped before he looked over to Minato who shook his head answering an unasked question. "Is that all you came here for?" Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"Nope, we're having a party tonight and you need to be there." Naruto insisted with a thumbs up.

"No I don't." Sasuke said with a straight face.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Come on Sasuke, Sai and Toushiro are gonna be there and we're gonna drink, eat, and laugh the night away until like…two or three hours after sundown because of they mission." Ichigo elaborated trying to egg Sasuke into coming.

"Meh, forget him. He's just sour. Let's go and get ready for later on. Since we've got more time we'll be ready for the festivities hours before hand." Naruto smiled.

"Then we can spend our extra time getting ready for tomorrow." Itachi added in earning an annoyed wave from Naruto.

"Fine I'll go!" Sasuke shouted aggravated at the three Sixth Division members.

"Great, see you later." Naruto called before the three left in a brisk walk.

"Is my hair gray yet?" Sasuke asked with tired eyes.

"Nope," Minato grinned looking at his underling. "Be happy that Naruto likes you so much. You'd never see him anymore if he wasn't determined to get you to come along with them on whatever little adventures that they all go on."

"And I told him to watch me get better. I'm just messing everything up." Sasuke muttered hanging his head. "What am I going to do?"

"Take the time on this mission to finally talk to Itachi-kun." Minato said with a confident voice before he messed up Sasuke's hair. "You're the one that said you'd talk to him after he got into a Squad. It's been quiet a while since that happened and I think that Itachi-kun has been waiting for _you _to talk to **him.**"

"I know…I don't know where to start." Sasuke sighed with a sad expression.

"Try with, 'how have you been doing?' I guarantee it'll start off the conversation." Minato spoke softly before he walked off to attend to his duties.

"That's lame, Taicho…" Sasuke chuckled looking to the door that the Sixth Division members had left through. "but you're right."

--

"What are we gonna need?" Naruto questioned looking around his room for a few minutes until Ichigo knocked him on the back of his head. The blonde had left his door open and Ichigo took this chance to hit the boy. "Jerk."

"What're you thinking about standing there like an idiot?" Ichigo questioned walking around the other light haired Shinigami to look him in the eye.

"What are we gonna need on the mission?" Naruto asked Ichigo. He figured that it would be best to ask someone who had been to Earth.

"Hmm…" Ichigo hummed thinking about what he had seen Rukia with and where she had gotten most of her gear. "We're probably stopping by Urahara-san's Shop before we head to Tokyo if Rukia didn't already get our things. Anything we're going to need is stuff we get there…Except for our cell phones."

"Who's giving us those?" Naruto asked having no clue what a cell phone was in the first place. He faked some partial knowledge so he would not be laughed at by his friend.

"Whoever is in charge of the mission, and if I had to guess I would say that would be Toushiro." Ichigo guessed as he folded his arms. "I mean, he is going to be the highest seated person on the mission."

"Toushiro, huh?" Naruto muttered with a thoughtful face. After a few seconds Naruto looked at Ichigo with a sympathetic face. "You'll be okay right?"

Ichigo looked carefully at Naruto not sure of how he would really be able to handle going to Earth again. "If I don't run into any old friends I think I should be fine. If I had to meet one of them again I might be able to handle seeing Ishida. That's about it though." Ichigo forced a smile causing Naruto's face to fall. Ichigo noticed the change in expression with a sudden feeling of guilt. "Listen; don't make a face like that, Toushiro would get mad at me, besides…I can handle it. You convinced me that I should go on this mission, so I'm going. We're all friends going so it won't be that bad. Also, if I do run into one of my old friends it can't be helped. That's just the way things are." Ichigo presented his smile this time being real. He had convinced himself that what he was saying was true.

"Alright, but if you do something stupid I'll kick your ass." Naruto informed the red-head with a grin. "So, how about we just get things ready for tonight?"

"Right." Ichigo agreed with a nod before the two left the room and went to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Itachi joined them and the three set to work preparing the party for tonight. Time seemed to pass slowly as the three spent the time chatting and poking fun at one another when one made a mistake. Then about an hour before the set time Naruto stood up-right with an accomplished grin. "This turned out better then what we had planned!"

"Probably because we had more time to do more stuff." Ichigo pointed out from his spot on the floor. Itachi nodded next to him and the three Sixth Division members each shared a grin. "You know Itachi, you surprise me more and more, you actually messed up the punch. I guess you really are human."

Itachi's face became faintly flustered as he growled at Ichigo to be quiet. The mood in the room could not have been any better. Itachi, Ichigo, and Naruto had grown close after Itachi joined Sixth Division. Naruto had spoken to Itachi before because he had started living in the Namikaze house not long after he joined the Shinigami School, but once Itachi joined the Sixth Division Ichigo started to talk to the ebony haired man. Shortly after that it just seemed normal that the three hung out, and because of that development Sasuke tended not to be with Naruto as much as he would hope to be.

Sometimes Naruto would feel guilty for spending more time with Itachi then with Sasuke or Sai but it could not be helped. Not only did the former Uchiha and the blonde live in the same house they were both senior seated officers in the same division. It was difficult not to spend the most time with Itachi.

"Ah, now we just have to wait." Ichigo commented pulling Naruto from his thoughts and back to the current situation. "I'm going to go face my face."

"Don't take too long." Naruto laughed earning him a shout from Ichigo before the red-head went around the corner and out of view. "I love messing with him." The young Namikaze laughed.

"I can tell." Itachi noted with a nod as he finally moved from sitting on the floor to a chair. "So, do you know anything about Earth?"

"Nope, you're so asking the wrong person." Naruto smirked before he shrugged. "I just know that it's almost completely different from our world. Television is big, there are more people, and traveling between counties is much easier."

Itachi gave a hum showing that he was trying to ponder the world that the group was to go to next sun rise. Naruto was nervous and was hoping that Itachi was too; even if it was only a little bit. The blonde would feel much better about things if he was not the only one a little tense about going to a new world.

"We are home! Man, Ikkaku-san kicked my ass today!" Kiba's voice called from the door.

"How nice, and let me guess, you're going to go ask for another?" Gaara's dull voice spoke shortly after Kiba's.

"I don't ask for the ass kicking stupid." Kiba hissed walking into the kitchen. "I ask for training, Ikkaku-san just goes…a little over board." He paused looking around the room with raised eyebrows. "Holy shit, what happened here?"

"We were assigned an important mission tomorrow, so we had the day off." Itachi explained as Kiba's face grew confused.

"Don't bother explaining to him, it's just troublesome."

"Good Evening Shikamaru." Itachi greeted the Nara boy.

"When is your shift?" Naruto asked with question eyes.

"Three hours. I have time to congratulate Sai and then go to work." Shikamaru spoke opening the fridge and taking out milk to pour into the glass he had just grabbed. "What's with your mission anyway? Where are you going?"

"Earth." Itachi reported. "Some Shinigami in an area called Tokyo went mission so we've been assigned to look for them and anything out of the ordinary."

"Ah." Shikamaru acknowledged before he pour his drink and drank. "How long will you be gone?"

"Three days." Naruto replied this time with an annoyed face. "Shikamaru, why the hell do you volunteer to take night shifts?"

"Quieter people." Shikamaru laid out quickly before he put the milk back in the fridge. "I need to get ready so I'll be back when everyone else shows up. Later."

"That jerk. He always does things on his own." Naruto hissed leaning on the counter with his elbow. "Did Ichigo fall in or something?"

"Don't say stupid things." Ichigo told Naruto as the older of the two hit Naruto rather hard on the back of the head.

--

"Sai's home! He's got Hitsugaya-Taicho with him too!" Kiba called from the hallway as Naruto was busy balancing a tray of glasses full of punch.

"Hey Toushiro, Sai." Naruto said quickly as he proceeded to the party room where the main events would be taking place. "That was close!"

"If you keep carrying things like you will drop something." Toushiro deplored as he walked into the room Naruto had just gone to. The white haired captain looked around the room before looking into Naruto's blue pools. "Need any help?"

"I would say no but you'll help out anyway." Naruto sighed as he walked Toushiro walk to the closet. The short captain pulled open the door before he gripped a hanger and hung his white Tenth Squad haori.

"What needs to be done?" Toushiro smiled to the blonde.

"We're down to just moving the food and drinks." Naruto replied as he and Toushiro walked to the kitchen. "We already got everything else done—" Naruto stopped when he saw Sai picking up a tray. "No! Sai go to your room until you're called! Go on get out of here!"

"I want to help." Sai protested but was lead out by Kiba who said he was going to get Shikamaru anyway.

"Alright, let's move all of this crap so we can get started already!" Naruto rallied the group. It took less then fifteen minutes to get everything moved to the party room. After the last plate was set down Minato opened the door and in he came with Sasuke at his heels. "Awesome, everyone's here now. I'll go get Sai."

"Make it quick. We don't have too much time to jerk around." Ichigo called as Naruto ran down the hallway toward Sai's room.

"Time to party!" Naruto called knocking on the door. There were a few minutes of quiet before Naruto pounded on the door. "Sai come on time to go!" After about thirty more seconds Naruto pulled the door open and looked around for Sai. "Where the hell did he go?" the Namikaze asked himself as he walked in to get a better look. Another few minutes passed and Naruto turned to leave muttering that Sai must have already gone to the main event. As he began to walk out the ebony haired boy appeared. "There you are, come on it time to party."

"Are you going on the mission tomorrow?" Sai asked with a hopeful yet curious tone.

"Tomorrow? The mission to Earth, right? I am." Naruto nodded walking over to Sai. "Did you hear Toushiro talking about it?"

"He asked me to come." Sai disclosed surprising Naruto.

"That's awesome! So it'll be the old group plus Itachi." Naruto smiled patting Sai on the shoulder. "I guess that Toushiro doesn't hate you all that much."

"I suppose not…" Sai muttered before giving Naruto a smile. "Let's join them."

"Right on." Naruto nodded before the two of them went to the main party room. "Tonight we party!"

"YEAH!" Much of the group called before things began. The air in the room was pleasant and friendly as the chatter molded into a dull drone interrupted when someone would shout a question or begin laughing. The night seemed calm and laid back with the air of friendliness that would attract people from far away. Half way through the festivities Ichigo and Naruto decided it would be the best time to pull out karaoke for the group of males to enjoy.

After about an hour and a half and much criticism from many to many the party took a turn for laziness as Kiba sat on the cough verbally arguing with Gaara about which had a better Squad position. Naruto was sitting with Sasuke, Toushiro, and Sai playing poker. So far Sai was winning and Naruto was in last place. Ichigo made a comment that it should become strip poker which caused the group to quiet as each of the younger looking people got ideas in their heads.

"Sounds like fun." Three said while Naruto buried his face in his cards.

"If Ichigo joins I'll still play!" Naruto shouted pointing at Ichigo.

"No way!" Ichigo defended but was pulled into the game anyway.

Many hands of cards later Naruto sat with only half of his cloths off while Ichigo was nearly naked. The Kurosaki's face held an expression of contempt toward Naruto who had somehow known that the red-head could not play cards. It would be the last hand if Ichigo lost again because there would be nothing more for him to take off.

'_I do not want to strip anymore damnit.' _Ichigo thought as he could feel eyes on him. Everyone in the room was observing the game after Ichigo's kosode came off. "Can I just give up?" Kurosaki asked looking to Toushiro with pleading eyes.

"No." Sasuke and Sai said knowing Naruto would quit if Ichigo left.

"I'm gonna lose at this rate and the game will be over anyway!" Ichigo growled at the ebony haired boys.

"Stop being a pussy Ichigo." Naruto laughed.

"I gotta go." Shikamaru announced from the hallway. "I'll see you all later." He waved leaving.

"We're not done yet." Hitsugaya who had only lost his kimono and kosode muttered looking at his cards. Sai had still not lost once and Sasuke was down to his white kosode.

"I'm actually doing better then Sasuke I'm stunned." Naruto laughed taking a drink that had been placed next to him.

"You're going to jinx yourself, dobe." Sasuke said watching Naruto drink.

"Nah," Naruto smiled as a very light blush crept up his cheeks.

"Hey…" Ichigo said looking carefully at Naruto. "Let me see that drink." Naruto looked at Ichigo for a second before he handed the glass over. The vice-captain sniffed the glass and took a small sip before handing back to Naruto. "Okay let's play."

Hitsugaya gave Ichigo a long hard stare before he took the glass from Naruto who was about to drink. He repeated what Ichigo had done before the glass was this time snatched back. "Who put that there?"

"Good question." Ichigo stated as he looked at his cards.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's been spiked." Toushiro explained trying to take the drink from Naruto who had gotten up so he would be left alone. "Naruto give me that."

"No, girly." Naruto slurred slightly.

"This is worse then last time." Ichigo said putting his cards down before he pulled on his kimono and stood up.

"It's been a few years since he's drank if you don't remember." Hitsugaya muttered standing up and walking toward Naruto.

"It's all gone now so I don't know what you want." Naruto said as his face began to redden more. "Oh! I get it! Toushiro you want me huh?"

"No, you should go to bed now." Toushiro advised the blonde who was starting to sway.

"You don't?" Naruto looked hurt that Toushiro had said no so he looked to Sai and Sasuke. "What about you?"

"Naruto-kun you're drunk, it's time for bed." Sai smiled putting his cards down at last.

"I don't want you drunk." Sasuke said folding his arms.

"I think it's time everyone left. We do have a mission tomorrow." Itachi finally said from his place next to Gaara. Minato had already gone to bed and Kiba had simply vanished.

"Toushiko-chan! Take me to bed." Naruto smiled as he jumped on Toushiro's back. Sasuke looked at the sight with a hateful gaze to Toushiro but turned away.

"See you tomorrow morning." He muttered before leaving rather quickly. He said he did not want Naruto drunk, but he did not want others to have him either.

"Get off of my back!" Toushiro hissed as he tried to get Naruto off but the blonde held tightly. "Damn, fine. I'll take him to bed."

"We'll clean up." Ichigo said as he started to put his clothes back on. He was thankful that the game had ended early. The vice-captain really did not want to be naked in front of so many people. The problem was not that he was insecure about himself he just did not want to be naked at the time.

"Will it be okay?" Sai asked looking to Ichigo with concerned eyes.

"I hope so. If Toushiro doesn't come back quickly it could be trouble." Ichigo considered as he tied his sash then proceeded to clean up the food and drink mess.

Sai over the last few years had sort of grown into a friendship state with Naruto. He did not mind if Naruto was with others. It did bother him sometimes if he thought about it but not to the point of jealousy. "You can go if he doesn't come back."

"I don't think so." Ichigo stated taking a tray at the same time Sai did. The two walked into the kitchen. "You go or we'll jut leave it alone."

"Then we leave it alone don't we?" Sai smiled to Ichigo before putting the tray down and going back with a cloth in hand.

"Great." Ichigo agreed taking a trash bag with him.

--

Meanwhile Toushiro was having difficulty opening the door to Naruto's room. The blonde had gone quiet after they left the party room and Toushiro wondered if he had fallen asleep. As his thoughts passed Toushiro managed to get the door open which caused him to feel like he had done something successful. "Now, bed…" he muttered looking to Naruto's bed.

After he took one step he felt the Namikaze boy blow on his neck. This sent a sense of pleasure down Toushiro's spine and caused him to let go of Naruto. Hitsugaya stumbled into the room a little farther while rubbing his neck trying to get the tingling sensation to go away. He paused when he heard the door close behind him. Turning around slowly Toushiro looked at Naruto who had an extremely bight blush on his face even in the very pale light from the moon light outside.

"Naruto…?" Hitsugaya questioned looking at the blonde carefully. Naruto stared back at Toushiro with heavy eyes and slightly parted lips. For a moment Toushiro thought that maybe the blonde was just going to pass out standing but he was proven wrong when Naruto dove at him sending both shorter boys to the ground. "No, stop this." Hitsugaya growled trying to push Naruto off until he felt lips on his neck.

The ice captain gave a shudder as the blonde began to suck and nip on the white haired boy's skin. Naruto seemed determined to leave a mark and at the rate he was going Toushiro believed that a very dark mark would be left.

Hitsugaya had no idea that his neck was sensitive as he could feel tremors of pleasure travel down his back and to his member which was growing hard. His breath started to become labored before he pushed Naruto over onto his back. The captain looked at Naruto whose eyes were glazed over with lust. "No." he said before he stood up and left the room quickly.

The captain moved around the closet corner before he sat down drawing his knees close to his chest. "That was too close." Toushiro muttered trying to calm down. He could still feel Naruto's lips on his neck and that feeling was driving him mad. His body was asking why he did not just give in and take the blonde but Hitsugaya knew better. "Not yet." He expressed taking a deep breath before he looked at the night sky.

--

"It's been a while now." Ichigo announced with his chin on his fist and his elbow propped up on the kitchen counter.

"It has." Sai agreed from his seat at the table. After that Ichigo sighed and the door to the outside hall opened. "Ah, Taicho you're back."

"Barely." Toushiro said sitting on the chair in front of Sai. The captain sighed before he folded his arms on the table and buried his face in he black folds of his kimono. "I think he left a mark."

"It's dark." Ichigo stated. "Well my job is done here, I'm heading home. See you in the morning."

"Good night." Sai smiled. Hitsugaya gave a wave without lifting his head and with one more good night Ichigo left. Once the front door could be heard closing Gaara and Itachi walked in to say their own good night and left for bed. A few minutes passed before Sai spoke. "So…you got away from him?"

"Yeah." Toushiro's voice was muffled.

"I think you should have just gone for it." Sai smiled causing Toushiro to snap his head up to look at the artist. "Oh, it is dark."

"Shut up." Hitsugaya hissed before he fixed his clothes. "What do you mean I should have just gone for it? Didn't you…" he stopped speaking with a glance at Sai.

"I'm friends with Naruto-kun that's all. Though…" Sai paused with a thoughtful face. "Sasuke's going to be quiet disagreeable tomorrow."

"Do I look like I care what Uchiha thinks?" Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and stood up. "You've changed since the first time I met you that's for sure." Hitsugaya termed looking at Sai. "Let's do the mission right so we can come home quickly."

"Agreed, Taicho." Sai nodded. Hitsugaya then bid him a good night before he left to go home. "Hmm, if I remember what Sakura told me cold spoons get rid of those rather well…" Sai muttered wondering if he should help his captain out before he left the premises. "Never mind." He dismissed. When he thought about getting the mark to go away it did not really interest him that much. Sai would much rather see a very angry Sasuke.

Through the years of living in somewhat closeness Sai still did not like Sasuke at all. Before when he was alive he hated Sasuke because he had hurt Naruto now he detested Sasuke simply because he could. From time to time the ebony artist would remember the jutsu that Konohamaru had preformed which now caused a very small pit of anger to form in his stomach in place of what had been indifference. "Ah well, time for bed." Sai told himself as he turned out the lights and went on to his room.

Tomorrow morning was going to be interesting.

--+--+--

_**Chapter End**_

_I think something in my creative mind broke during the last few scenes. It started somewhere around the strip poker If I had to guess. No, I did not have a mental brake down from the near lemon I want to actually write one this time so that's not it. At first when I started this chapter I swear I just wanted to do a party thing and get everyone gay, drunk, and in someone's bed, but I put the mission in there and blah, blah, blah so now I've got this wonderful mess of disorganized plot. _

_Anyway, this is going to be HitsuNaru for certain because I now have a feel for it, and I got seven votes for Hitsugaya and one a piece for Sai and Sasuke. I love Sai so he's going to be the supportive best friend and I hate Sasuke so he's going to be the jealous asshole who fucks everything up most of the time. I've been reading mature fan fiction lately so my language is a little foul. I don't care, get used to it there will be much of it in this fiction. I now bid you all good night. Give me reviews and so on. Whatever._

_Yoi ichinichi o._

_Akari Kaiku_


End file.
